


An Apple A Day

by Bre95611



Series: Doctor's Orders [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Doctor!Cas, Dom!Cas, M/M, So...Fair warning there, Sub!Dean, Tags Are Hard, There Will Be Kink, Will Add as I go, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre95611/pseuds/Bre95611
Summary: Dean really feels like he's hit the jackpot. Date with a doctor? Sign him up. But will Castiel fulfill every fantasy he's ever had? Or will their chance encounter at the hospital turn into something more than just a one night stand?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Doctor's Orders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780495
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a continuation of my fic [Doctor's Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556933). This will probably make sense if you haven't read it, but you should just go read it anyway cause I'm pretty proud of it!
> 
> This story WILL earn that Explicit rating eventually, promise. I will be updating tags as I go!
> 
> Shoutout to my amazing beta, [Katherine](https://ufohnoparty.tumblr.com/)! Wouldn't be anywhere near as productive without her help and encouragement. There would also be several more typos.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://bre95611.tumblr.com/) if you want!

"I'm really glad you called, Dean. I was hoping to hear from you." Cas sounded almost surprised, as if he didn't already have Dean wrapped around his finger, with the voice, hair, eyes, the whole doctor thing. Castiel was straight out of every fantasy Dean had ever had, and somehow didn't think Dean would call him.

Dean cleared his throat, "Did you just get off work?" Dean could hear the rustle of something in the background, a door closing on Cas's end of the call.

"Yes, I just got in my car. Would you like to meet me for dinner, Dean? I know Sam said you were available this weekend, but if you don't have any plans tonight...well, I would very much like to get to know you better."

Dean couldn't get over the blatant way Cas spoke, blunt and open, leaving no room for miscommunication. He felt a blush rise in his cheeks, his apartment feeling much too small all at once.

"Dean?" Cas asked quietly.

Dean shook his head, clearing the anxious thoughts trying to creep in. It had been a while since he'd gone out with anyone, and even longer since it had been a guy. But he couldn't let something so silly get in his way.

"Yeah, Cas. Dinner sounds great. What did you have in mind?"

*

Dean checked his hair in the bathroom mirror for the hundredth time that night before grabbing his coat off the rack by the door. He patted his pockets quickly. Phone, wallet, keys, check. He turned back to the living room couch where Sam was huddled under a mountain of blankets, staring blankly at the tv as some nature documentary played.

"I'm headed out, Sammy. Should be home in a couple hours. Just call if you need me to head home earlier." He reached for the doorknob, but the snort of laughter emanating from Sam's direction made him pause.

"I swear to god Dean, you better not come home tonight. I got you a date with Dr. Sexy. You better not fuck it up."

Unfortunately, the meds Cas had prescribed Sam were doing the trick, and he'd been getting more lucid every minute. Dean shrugged off the comment with a joke, decidedly ignoring the heat spreading on his chest. He was already pretty tired of all this damn blushing.

"I don't put out on the first date, little brother."

Dean stepped out of the apartment, pulling the door shut behind him.

*

Castiel had suggested burgers for dinner, and Dean knew just the place. Harvelle’s Roadhouse was run by his Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby, not related by blood, but family all the same. He knew it was risky, bringing a date by when he hadn’t been to see them in quite some time, but hopefully the warning text he had sent to Jo, Ellen’s daughter from a previous marriage and Dean’s pseudo little sister, would be enough to save him the embarrassment.

He pulled into the back parking lot, not trusting the people out front to not scratch up his Baby with tipsy parking jobs, before pulling his phone out. He had a text from Castiel, telling him he was on his way. Dean shot back a response saying he had just arrived and to meet him at the bar. He adjusted the rearview mirror, running his fingers through his hair once more before heading inside.

Dean made his way through the rundown dive bar, the sense of home away from home calming his nerves slightly. He looked around at the handful of patrons, some playing pool, a group huddled around the jukebox in the corner, as he walked towards the bar. He took a seat, fiddling with his phone to help ease some of the nervous energy that was surely radiating off him in waves.

“Well, hey there, stranger. Good of you to come visit. I was starting to think you didn’t like us anymore.” A tall woman with dark hair walked up to him on the other side of the bar, dish towel slung over her shoulder. She reached down behind the bar and grabbed a rocks glass, pouring Dean a whiskey and setting it in front of him.

Dean looked up at her and smiled. 

“Hey, Pamela. Good to see you, too. How’ve things been?”

“Oh you know, same as always,” she chuckled, looking at Dean with lidded eyes, “Hey, how’s that brother of yours doing?”

“Grumpy as ever.”

The two of them laughed, and Dean quickly threw back the drink she had given him.

“Ellen working tonight?” Dean asked with feigned innocence. But of course Pamela saw straight through him.

“What? Don’t want to introduce her to your date?”

Dean’s eyes went wide.

“Yeah, Jo, already made the rounds. So, who’s the lucky guy or gal?” her eyes flicked up, looking over Dean’s shoulder, before settling back on Dean.

“That would be me,” a rough, unforgettable voice responded from behind him. 

Dean sat up straight and turned to look over his shoulder. His eyes locked with Castiel’s, and once again, he was shocked still by how handsome he was. He was wearing a suit, definitely over dressed for the location, but the rumpled fit of the suit and the tan trench coat he wore over it made him seem, somehow, perfectly dressed. Dean could only imagine the number of flies he was catching with his slack-jawed expression, but his body was no longer listening to his brain. Cas took mercy on him at least, gracefully dropping onto the bar stool next to Dean. He stuck his hand out to Pamela.

“I’m Castiel Novak. Pleased to meet you.”

Pamela smiled wide at Dean before turning to Cas and shaking his hand, “Pamela Barnes. Nice to meet you as well. Can I get you a drink?” She let go of his hand, turning her back briefly while waiting on his response.

“Whatever beer you have on tap is just fine, thank you.” Cas turned back to face Dean, “Thank you for meeting with me tonight. How is Sam doing?”

Dean could feel Pamela listening in on every word, ready to report back to the rest of his extended family. He cleared his suddenly dry throat before answering.

“He’s good. The prescription seems to be helping. Thanks.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, reached for the mug Pamela had brought him when she brought Cas’s beer, and took a long pull before letting out a shaky exhale.

Dean could feel Cas’s eyes flicking across his face, adorable little wrinkle between his eyes prominent as he searched Dean’s face for...something.

“Would you like to stay at the bar, or would you like to grab a table, Dean?” Cas asked quietly, leaning slightly into Dean’s space so his whispers could be heard. 

Dean shook his head slightly, attempting to clear his head of the fantasies beginning to run rampant. He cleared his throat with a quick cough.

“Table’s good,” Dean patted at his pockets as he stood, searching for his wallet to pay out Pamela, but Cas beat him to the punch, smoothly pulling his wallet out of his trenchcoat and throwing down a twenty dollar bill before reaching for Dean’s bent arm, steering him away from the bar top and towards an empty table in the corner.

Typically, the blatant show of command Cas used would bother Dean. He was no child, no pushover. Just because he was on a date with a man, it didn’t mean he was looking to be controlled. But there was something about the gently domineering power Cas held Dean’s bicep with, the pressure almost asking permission to lead Dean instead of taking it; it set Dean’s insides on fire, reminded him of the confidence Cas displayed at the hospital, walking away from Dean knowing he would follow.

Dean allowed himself to be directed to the empty table across from the bar, quiet and secluded, but not intimidatingly so. A perfect table for a first date.

They sat across from each other, Cas dropping his hand from Dean’s upper arm as they drew closer to the seats. They both took a minute to settle in, removing their coats and laying them on the inside of the booth. Dean took a draw from his beer, gulping down the liquid courage before looking back up at Castiel.

Which ended up being the worst idea he’d ever had.

His eyes locked with Castiel’s piercing gaze, and he felt as if every drop of blood in his body split between his groin and his face. He choked on the last sip of beer he was trying to swallow, banging on his chest as he coughed. The look on Cas’s face changed to one of worry instantly as he began to slide out of the booth to help Dean. Dean held out an open hand, waving furiously, signalling he was okay and Cas paused, sliding back into his original seat. As Dean calmed down, finally clearing his throat, Cas opened his mouth, preparing to say something. Dean put his hand out again, stopping Cas from commenting. He had made a big enough fool of himself. Dean had to do something brave (stupid) if he had any chance of salvaging this date.

“Look…,” Dean began, barely able to look at Cas at this point, “I know I’ve said, like, two words this whole date so far, and if you wanna bail, I totally understand, cause I’ve definitely made a fool out of myself,” Dean leaned over the table between them, dropping his voice, mostly out of embarrassment over the fact that he was  _ absolutely  _ about to beg to continue his date with the hottest man in existence, before continuing, “but I swear I’m not normally like this. You gotta understand, you’re intimidating as  _ hell _ , and I’m so nervous it’s almost not even funny, but if we could just like...reset? Like, let’s just act like you just got here, and I think I could recover. What do ya think?”

Dean spoke without pausing, leaned over the table still, chest heaving after the rush of breath it took to get his proposal out. Cas looked at him blankly, no sign of any emotion, positive or negative, crossed his face. Dean smiled his most charming smile at him, hopeful and expectant.

He had almost given up on that hope when Cas surged forward, pressing their lips together as his hand came up to cup Dean’s cheek. Dean’s eyes blew wide with shock before slipping shut to savor the feeling of Cas’s lips against his. He hummed into the kiss, shivering with pleasure.

When Cas pulled away a moment later, Dean tried to chase him to his side of the table before he could process what he was doing. He quickly sat back down, a smile plastered on his face, once again stunned into silence by the man sitting across from him.

The waitress chose that moment to appear, walking up brightly and asking in a too chipper voice if they were ready to order. Dean balked momentarily, not even having time to think before Cas was smoothly grabbing the menus from in front of himself and Dean, handing them to the waitress.

“Two double bacon cheeseburgers with fries, please. And another round, thanks,” Cas flashed a smile at her before turning his eyes back to Dean. The waitress walked off, a surprised look on her face at the easy dismissal Cas had given her. Dean couldn’t break his gaze, even if he wanted to.

When she was out of ear shot, Cas broke the silence, “Dean, I asked you out tonight because I am  _ interested _ . You were just as endearingly flustered at the hospital earlier as you are now,” He laughed, quick and deep, “God, if you could only see how many times I changed clothes before heading to meet you tonight.”

Dean felt his confidence surge at the doctor’s transparency, “You got nothing to worry about, Cas. I don't bite. Unless you want me to," he finished with a wink.

Something dark and predatory flashed across Cas's face at that, barely long enough for Dean to even pick up on it. He felt a blush creeping up his neck at the insinuation that look carried, scared and thrilled all at once. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"How'd you guess my order though?"

Cas broke out into a smile, a laugh escaping from him, "Merely a lucky guess. You seemed very excited when I suggested burgers earlier, and you definitely look like a man with taste."

Dean couldn't help but smile in response. "Could've gone south real quick if you were wrong. Definitely lucky."

Their waitress came back by with a tray topped with beer and water for them both. She set them down on their table quickly before giving them their privacy. Cas reached for his mug, holding his up and out towards Dean. Dean grabbed his mug as well.

"Cheers to being lucky," Cas said. He moved his glass towards Dean's, knocking the rims together.

"To being lucky."

Dean hadn't felt so lucky in his whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO I got drunk the other night, and Cas and Dean just insisted on getting a lil slutty. And now here we are.

Dean couldn't believe how well his date with Cas had been going. They ate and drank, talked and joked for what seemed like hours, general get-to-know-you small talk traded between bites of their burgers and sips of their beer. They discussed their families, their careers, hobbies, everything. It had been such an enjoyable first date, despite the rocky start.

When they had finished their dinner, they played a game of pool, laced with innuendo and not so innocent touching when Cas admitted he wasn't very good, only having played a time or two before. Dean moved in close behind Cas as he was hunched over the pool table lining up his shot, helping him with his technique. Dean knew it wasn't an accident when he felt Cas push his ass back into his groin, and he definitely wasn't complaining.

Dean leaned over Cas’s back, bringing his lips up close to Cas’s ear. “Do you wanna get out of here?” Dean’s hand was pressed up against the small of Castiel’s back, steadily hardening cock against the doctor’s  _ perfect _ ass, and Dean could no longer control himself. He had officially crossed the threshold into intoxicated and wanted to feel his lips against Cas’s once again. Ever since the sudden kiss earlier, Dean couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt, the chapped but still plush lips pressed to his.

Castiel straightened up, pushing the length of his back up against Dean’s chest. He turned his head to press his lips to the bolt of Dean’s jaw. “I thought you’d never ask.” He grabbed Dean by his collar, pulling him forward for a chaste kiss that managed to promise so much more. Pulling his wallet from his suit jacket pocket, he walked towards the bar to settle their tab.

Dean did his best to subtly adjust himself, the pressure quickly becoming uncomfortable. He grabbed his jacket, throwing it on as he made his way to the bar behind Cas, cursing that damn trench coat for covering what Dean now knew to be a flawless ass. When he came up behind him, he reached out to wrap his arm around Cas’s waist, pulling them close together, sides by side. Dean couldn’t keep his hands off the man. The whiskey and the beer weren’t helping him keep his hands to himself either.

“Looks like the date went pretty well, huh?” Pamela walked up to the two of them, a knowing smile on her face. Dean smiled, unconsciously turning his face into Cas’s neck.

“It definitely seems so. Pamela, it was a pleasure to meet you tonight. Please extend my thanks to Ellen and Bobby for a lovely evening and my regrets I was not able to meet them tonight. Hopefully I will see you again in the near future.” Castiel pulled away from the bar, iron grip on Dean’s wrist, pulling him along.

“Bye Pam!” Dean shouted behind him as he stumbled, another casually dominant display and the alcohol catching Dean off balance. Castiel set a purposeful pace, moving towards the front door with urgency. Dean followed behind him dutifully, the arm not gripped tightly in Cas’s grasp reaching forward to touch any part available, brushing against the small of Castiel’s back, pushing up to knead at Cas’s neck, down to squeeze his ass.

They moved briskly through the parking lot, Cas making his way to something in particular, an old tan Lincoln Continental. Dean couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped him. Cas froze, Dean almost walking into him, unprepared for the sudden stop.

“Did you just laugh at my car?” Cas turned to face him, never breaking the hold on Dean’s wrist. He could tell Cas wasn’t  _ actually  _ angry. But there was something about the look on his face that had the blood draining from his face. He tried to ignore where it all rushed to.

“N-no...um, yes? I’m sorry. I just…” Dean swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He felt his jaw go slack and his throat dry at the look on Cas’s face. His crooked smile was hard and cocky, an eyebrow raised in a hard arch, as if he were daring Dean to say something. Dean wanted to know what the consequences would be.

They began moving again, closing the small gap between them and the car. Castiel used his momentum to pivot, quickly pushing Dean’s back up against the side of the car. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as Cas surged forward.

That same electric shock Dean felt earlier when Cas kissed him paled in comparison to the feeling surging through his body right now, arms pinned above him on the roof of the car, feeling Cas’s teeth grazing hungrily over Dean’s bottom lip. Their hips ground together without them consciously realizing it, the friction pulling greedy moans from Dean’s mouth, immediately swallowed by Cas’s mouth on his. Slowly, Cas’s mouth moved down to Dean’s jaw, niping across his jawline to his ear, softly teasing the lobe. 

“Cas…” Dean sighed, pushing his hips forward to press further against Castiel’s. He weakly pulled against the man’s grip on his wrists, not enough to break the hold, but enough to make Cas have to  _ try  _ to keep Dean immobile.

“ _ Dean,”  _ Cas growled against Dean’s neck, sucking at the sensitive skin there. Dean moaned as he threw his head back, the  _ thud _ of it against the metal of the car seeming louder than it actually was in the empty parking lot.

Cas, seeming to fight against himself, managed to pull away, breath heavy and chest heaving. His forehead came to rest against Dean’s, gazing into his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Dean whined at the loss of those lips against his skin. The corner of Cas’s lips turned up, ever so slightly.

“I want to see you again. We should go home.” Cas’s voice was rougher than usual, a fact that was not making Dean’s...predicament, any easier.

“Yeah, yeah. Your place or mine?” Dean was breathless, words forced out in a rush. Cas had removed his hold on Dean’s wrists, and Dean quickly took advantage of the new found freedom, arms running up and down his chest, to his hips, his ass. He ducked his head to press his lips against Cas’s neck, whose head fell back to give Dean adequate room, moan rumbling in the back of his throat.

“Dean…” Castiel’s tone was a warning, demanding he listen to what Cas had to say, “Dean, as lovely as this evening has been, I must insist we go our separate ways tonight. I don’t sleep with someone on the first date if I plan to pursue a relationship with them.” 

Dean whined as Cas continued to pull away, even though Dean tried desperately to pull Cas back into his space. Cas took Dean’s hands in his gently between them, leaning forward briefly to place a quick peck on Dean’s cheek.

Dean looked at Cas, becoming briefly entranced by those amazing blue eyes once again before snapping himself out of it and clearing his throat of the lust that had been building within him since Cas had first walked up to him in the waiting room at the hospital earlier that night.

“I had a really great time tonight too, Cas,” he glanced down at their hands, fingers tangled together, “I’d like to see you again. This weekend?” Dean tried not to allow an embarrassing amount of hopefulness to bleed into his tone, but he doubted he was successful by the cocky half-grin on Castiel’s face.

“That sounds perfect, Dean. I look forward to hearing from you soon,” Cas leaned forward again, but instead of kissing Dean’s cheek again, he grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled them together, lips moulding to each other again. Dean was drunk off the feeling of being this close to Castiel. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to wait until this weekend to see him again.

When Cas pulled away with a regretful smile on his face, Dean smiled sweetly in response. He pushed himself off of Cas’s car, and turned, walking backwards towards the back lot, to where his Baby was parked, unable to pull his eyes away from the man in front of him.

“See ya ‘round, Cas,” Dean called cheekily, the wink he threw Cas barely visible in the dimly lit lot.

Cas opened the driver’s side door of his car, the creak of the metal causing Dean to internally cringe. “Goodbye, Dean,” he called out with a bright smile, visible despite the weakly flickering flood light overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed! Come follow me on [tumblr](https://bre95611.tumblr.com/) and tell me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up the next morning in a fog, blue eyes and plush lips dancing behind his eyelids before they fluttered open. He could feel the sun streaming in through his blinds, stretching as he sat up. This was his favorite perk, the absolute best part of being the boss—being able to show up whenever he wanted to. No alarms, no schedule. Just show up, check in on everyone, and that was it.

Dean had inherited the garage from Bobby, once his old salvage yard. Dean would occasionally do repairs and help him with some general paperwork, but once Bobby and Ellen decided to open up the Roadhouse, Bobby was nice enough to fully pass on the torch. And Dean accepted the responsibility gladly. He made a few changes, building on a full service repair shop, instead of just a lot full of junkers, hired some help and cleaned up the space, and soon enough, business was booming. Dean might not work too hard now, but he definitely worked for that privilege.

He hopped in the shower, decidedly refusing to acknowledge his morning erection, before getting dressed and making himself some coffee. He filled up his travel mug, Singer’s Salvage emblazoned on the front, hopped into the car for the fairly short drive to the garage.

“Hey there, Charles. How’s it going today?” Dean walked around the front desk where Charlie was sitting, typing away on the computer in front of her. He threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close and kissing her hair before setting down his coffee.

“Not bad! Andy and Benny are back there now. Ash comes in a little later,” she reached to her side, picking up a stack of mail and handing it over to Dean, “These are all for you.”

“Thank you, Charlie. Don’t know what I’d do without ya.”

Dean made his way through the back work area to his office. He threw his things onto the desk, flipping through the stack of letters, as always nothing important. He looked up as he sat down, Charlie trailing faithfully behind him. 

“How’s Sam doing?” Charlie asked innocently. Dean felt his ears redden immediately. He had managed to keep the good doctor Novak out of his mind since after his shower, and now there he was again. He tried to look away without being too suspicious.

“Yeah, he’s, uh, pretty good. Got some meds, supposed to clear it up,” Dean tried to busy himself with the stacks of invoices in front of him to review, despite feeling the blush covering what was surely his entire face by this point.

He didn’t have to see the look on Charlie's face to know what was coming.

He heard a muffled squeak as she fully entered the room and sat down at the chair across from his desk, grinning from ear to ear.

“I know that look, Winchester. You’ve got a story, now  _ spill,” _ she looked at him with anticipation, desperate for the girl talk since he had to cancel their weekly date. Dean couldn’t look her in the eye, which only served to spur her on even more. “Dean Winchester,  _ spill.  _ We both know I’m living vicariously through you since I have officially dried up the dating pool. Girl or guy?”

Dean shook his head, amazed he’d managed to last as long as he had without telling her the whole story. Normally, Sam would have already texted her at least a hint as to the newest fling. He must still be knocked out from the medicine Cas prescribed. A fresh blush spread across Dean’s neck, up to his cheeks. Charlie looked like she was going to combust.

“ _ Alright! _ I met a guy. We went out last night,” Dean couldn’t help but smile, thinking about the amazing time he had at the Roadhouse, about how much he was looking forward to their plans this weekend.

Charlie squeaked again, vibrating with excitement. “Okay, okay, so what happened? How’d you meet?” She reached forward, slapping the desk between them, voice taking on a hushed, almost scandalized timbre, “Did you get  _ laid _ last night? I’m stunned.” She threw the back of her hand against her forehead, leaning back in her chair like a Victorian woman on a fainting chair.

Dean looked at her, unamused, if only in looks. “ _ No _ , Charlie. He, uh...he was Sam’s doctor,” Dean tried to continue but the inhuman noise that escaped Charlie at the revelation gave him pause.

“You did it, huh? Found yourself a damn Dr. Sexy. Now I just need to find a Dr. Piccolo and I’ll know for sure dreams come true. So what did you do last night if you  _ didn’t  _ get laid?” There was a spark of good-natured disbelief in her eyes.

“Just, uh, dinner and drinks at the Roadhouse, nothing fancy. We did, uh…we did... _ makeoutagainsthishsittycar, _ ” Dean breathed out, unable to look her in the eye.

“Come again?” Charlie said before shaking her head, realizing the innuendo that just slipped out, “Name? When’s the next date?” 

“Cas. This weekend. I can  _ not _ talk about this right now, Charlie. Go.” Dean wasn’t angry with Charlie. He was annoyed with himself. Ashamed that he was just overwhelmingly distracted by the thought of his night with Cas.  _ And they didn’t even do anything. _

Charlie was decidedly  _ not _ happy to be kicked out of the office after such a lack of details, but she was kind enough to give him a pass. “This isn’t over, Winchester!” she exclaimed as she rose reluctantly from her chair and turned for the door, “I expect a full report next game night!”

Dean nodded, an over-the-top serious expression on his face, as he threw up a half-hearted thumbs up, assuring her they could circle back to the conversation soon. When Charlie had fully exited the room, he rested his head in his hands, letting his eyes fall shut for a moment, deeply breathing in an attempt to center himself. He felt his cell phone buzz on the desk. He blindly reached for it, opening his eyes to unlock the screen. 

_ I had a wonderful time last night. Saturday. Dinner at my place? _

Cas had texted him. He opened the message, typed a response, and hit send. His throat was dry, swallowing around the rock lodged there. Dean couldn’t breathe.

_ Me too, Cas. I’ll see you then. TIme and address? _

He didn’t wait for a response. He threw his phone into his bag before getting started on the paperwork that had been accumulating over the last couple days he’d been off. Invoices, payroll, nothing too complex, but just mind numbing enough that it didn’t give Dean the opportunity to think of anything but the work at hand. Before he had realized, a couple hours had passed and he felt his stomach growling. He reached for his phone, pulling down the notifications bar to see multiple messages from Cas.

_ Does 7 work for you?  _

_ I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all day. _

Dean smiled to himself, thinking about how good it felt to have Cas pressing him back against the cold metal of his car the night before. He shivered as his phone vibrated in his hand, another text message coming through.

_ Have you had lunch? _

Dean’s stomach growled again. He typed out a quick response.

_ Not yet. I was just about to pick something up. Why? _

Cas texted back almost immediately, as if he had been staring at his phone screen waiting for Dean to respond.

_ I could bring you by something. I would like to have lunch with you, if you're amenable. _

Dean smiled, typing out a message as quickly as he could. Another text from Cas came through before he had a chance to send it.

_ I don’t want to wait until this weekend to see you again. I know it’s only a couple of days, but I’m free now. _

Dean couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten. He sent back a quick message with Singer Salvage’s address and a  _ see you soon _ before rising from his desk. He went out to the front, to let Charlie know he was expecting someone.

“Is it your mystery man? I get to meet him? Obviously he needs the Bradbury seal of approval before you guys go out again. Is he bringing you lunch?” She rattled off rapid fire questions, and Dean did his best to respond. Yes, they were having dinner this weekend. No, they hadn’t planned on meeting up today. Yes, Cas suggested lunch.

“How  _ romantic _ ! Okay, okay, you can get back to work if you want. I’ll send him back to you when he gets here, Boss!”

Dean flashed her a strained smile, some part of him deep down knowing this couldn't be a good idea. He turned and made his way back to his office, taking deep breaths to calm the butterflies in his stomach. 

If Dean was being honest with himself, he was glad Cas had suggested lunch. He felt like he really couldn't wait a couple days to see him either. Knowing he and Cas were on the same page with their desperation was somehow…validating.

He sat behind his desk, cleaning up the mess of papers amassed there to make room for lunch, keeping himself busy until Cas showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to Katherine, my incredible beta. Without her, this chapter would have been.....meh.
> 
> Come follow me on [tumblr!](https://bre95611.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully a little lunch date will make up for the amount of time it took me to write this.

Dean was obsessively checking his watch. Although it had only been a handful of minutes since Cas said he was on his way, it felt like ages. He had cleared room for them to eat, tidied the stacks of paperwork scattered throughout the office, checked his breath at least five times. The waiting was driving him crazy. He looked up when he heard a knock on his office door.

Charlie cracked the door open and popped her head in, the size of the smile on her face...unnerving to say the least.

"Dean, lunch is here!" Her voice was high in pitch and energy, and Dean could safely say he was getting the Bradbury seal of approval once Cas left. She swung open the door, allowing Cas to actually enter the room, arms full with carry-out boxes and water bottles.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of him. Cas in a suit and a trench coat was one thing.

Castiel Novak in  _ scrubs _ though? Dean was not prepared.

He stood and maneuvered around his desk, holding his hands out in an offering of assistance. Cas gratefully passed him the bottles, readjusting the to-go boxes before placing them on the empty space on the desktop Dean had cleared earlier before taking a seat. Dean pulled his chair up next to him.

The silence was awkward. Dean was nervous, overwhelmed by the butterflies in his stomach he got every time he saw Cas. He wondered if they would ever subside.

Cas looked up at him, head tilted slightly to the side, "Is everything okay, Dean?"

Dean cleared his throat, grabbing one of the water bottles and fiddling with the cap. "Yeah, Cas. This is great. Thanks for lunch." He smiled at the doctor before taking a quick drink of water. 

"Thank you for having me. How has your day been?" Cas opened his box, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite while Dean responded. 

"Oh, you know, not too bad. Just getting caught up on paperwork and shit. Nothing too crazy." Dean opened his box and began to unwrap his sandwich, "How about you? Hopefully it's been a boring day for both of us." Dean smiled sheepishly.

"It really has been. And thankfully so. I've definitely been somewhat...distracted today." Cas looked down at the desk without any elaboration.

"Is there something on your mind?" Dean asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Cas looked up at Dean and smiled, blinding and radiant. "Just this guy I met recently. Haven't been able to get him out of my head." He threw a wink at Dean before continuing to eat his lunch.

Dean felt his face heat up, ducking his head with a small smile to try and hide the blush from Castiel. "He must be some guy to have a hot shot doctor like you on the hook," he teased.

"He really is," Cas responded softly, the look on his face just as soft. "May I kiss you, Dean?"

Taken by surprise at the honest response to his tongue-in-cheek continuation, Dean couldn't manage to speak. He nodded ever so slightly, eyes wide and jaw slack in awe at this guy,  _ this fucking guy _ , that Dean just happened to meet a few days ago, that Dean can feel in his gut he's already falling for, although he refused to think about  _ that _ as he feels Cas's lips pressed against his, exhaling into his mouth like a prayer, pleading with whatever higher power listening to never let this moment end.

He felt Cas's hand tangle into the hair at the nape of his neck, and allowed Cas to pull him in closer, opened his mouth to lick into Cas's mouth, already greedy and desperate for more. Dean pushed closer to Cas, hands running over his body incessantly, up to his hair, down to his hips, his thighs. He couldn't get enough.

Dean could feel the rumble of Cas's chest and the upturn of his lips as he said his name, barely more than a whisper, before he felt Cas pulling back from him. Slowly, the sexually charged fog lifted from his brain, and he realized it was a good goddamn thing Cas pulled away when he did. Without his conscious approval, Dean had somehow managed to get halfway into Cas's lap. Dean looked down to see where one knee was crowding up against Cas's hip.

Pride surged through him when he noticed the slight tent of Castiel's scrubs.

Dean felt heat creeping up his neck from under his collar, and slowly pulled fully away from Cas and returned to his own seat, sheepishly picking up his sandwich and taking another bite. He had to do something to occupy his mouth. Before he occupied it in some very not safe for work ways.

After the initial rush of sexual attraction had subsided, the rest of the time was fairly standard for an impromptu date. Before Dean was ready to say goodbye, Cas was due back at work. He walked Cas out to his car and pretended he couldn't hear his employees catcalls at the  _ very _ chaste kiss placed on Dean's cheek. No doubt Charlie had spread the word about his lunch guest.

"I'll see you later?" Dean tried his best not to sound too desperate, but the smug look on Castiel's face proved he failed.

"I can't wait," Cas responded with a wink before climbing in his car to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr!](https://bre95611.tumblr.com/)


End file.
